my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Universe 4D
History Marvel told the company before some of Marvel rides in other parks. This was the first Marvel ride to be. Marvel said that they can make a Marvel ride. The company agreed to do it. They made the screens and the building in 1998 and finished in 1999. The ride included 4D effect. They made the grand opening in 1999. It was renewe with the ride in 2012. Preshow You will enter a room full with doors of superheroes. On the walls will show the news about the superheroes. Then you will enter a big room. The Watcher will tell you stories about Marvel. He talks about superheroes that are in here. Earth will be shown. It zooms in. Superheros will come out. The Watcher tells you that you will enter the Super Station Stop. He also says that you will need to pick up glasses. The doors open. You will get your glasses and enter the vehicle. The vehicle moves in a building. Ride The vehicle will come out on S.H.I.E.L.D's hellcarrier. The vehicle flies down to the city. Iron Man appears telling you that you need boost. Iron Man stops the vehicle and boost it backwards. The vehicle lands to Stark Tower. The vehicle spins around and goes to the next scene. Bruce Banner tells you why are you here. He gets mad and turns into Hulk. He points his fist to the riders and punches it across the city until a tightrope slings them. The vehicle hits Hulk and bounces around Iron Man's suits. The vehicle moves to an elevator and gets down. The vehicle gets to the other scene. Cap and Hawkeye talk about Hulk that he says that there are inturders. The vehicle crashes up to them. Cap throws his shield at them but Hawkeye shoots his arrow and gets it. He says that they are superheroes. Cap was sorry but the vehicle gets out of Stark Tower. The vehicle goes up and down the building. It goes to the next scene. Thor, Vison, Scarlet Witch, Wolverine, and Doctor Strange appear. Thor looks at the vehicle and tells everyone to attack it. Thor makes electricity and electrifies the vehicle, making it shake. Scarlet Witch pulls up the vehicle and then Wolverine jumps on it and scratches his claws at them but Vison throws him off. The vehicle flies over the city and enters a Villian Club. The vehicle goes to the next scene with villains. Red Hulk, Loki, Ultron, Magneto, Venom, Doctor Doom appear saying that they need to destroy all the superheroes. Red Hulk suddenly sees the vehicle and jumps onto it. He shakes it around but Ultron pushes him off. He blasts the vehicle over the city. The vehicle goes to another scene. Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, Black Panther, Ant-Man, and the Guardians of the Galaxy spotted the vehicle. Spider-Man tells the riders that the superheroes said they need help. Spider-Man swings to the streets of the city. The vehicle followed him. The vehicle stopped with Venom jumping onto it and points its black venom at the vehicle. The Human Torch flames him, making Venom fall down. Magneto throws a metal block at the vehicle but Iron-Man stops it. Iron-Man tells you to follow him. Iron-Man flies around the city with the vehicle behind him. Doctor Doom shoots his bolts at him, making Iron-Man fall. Hulk catches Iron-Man and the vehicle. Hulk screams at them with pieces of spit wetting them. The vehicle moves to the next scene. Ant-Man shrinks the vehicle. He says that he didn't mean that. The Red Hulk tries to stomp on them but Black Panther punches him them. The vehicle blasts them to normal size. Thor tells the vehicle to get Loki. The vehicle was about to punch Loki but Loki stops them with his spear. Scarlet Witch telekinesis Loki and drops him. The vehicle flies down to Ultron. Ultron pulls the vehicle up but the Vison destroys him. Magneto magnetifies the vehicle but Wolverine stops him. Venom jumps onto the vehicle but Spider-Man clangs some cans, making Venom die. Doctor Doom says that there is nothing to stop him. Captain throws his shield at him and the Guardians of the Galaxy shoots their weapons. The vehicle punches Doctor Doom to the ground. The vehicle turns to the next scene. The heroes tell them that they put the villains in bars or....dead. They waved goodbye but Hulk crashes the ground while forgeting to wave goodbye. The vehicle gets to the station. You will get out the vehicle. After Ride You can go to the Marvel Cafe. You can also go to the Marvel Store. On the other side, you can take pictures with the heroes. Vehicle It has two sliding side doors and is a wheelless vehicle.